Harry Potter and the missing Horcruxes
by shmibby
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione are on a mission. they have to find the remaing Horcruxes and save the wizarding world. But will they be able to without casulties? Can they make it through this alive? read and find out. Better then summary. SPOILER WARNING: DO NOT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (I wish)

A/N: Yes a new story. I read HBP in one and a half days and found myself imagining the seventh year. So here's my take on the next book. It's basically the search for the last four Horcruxes; I have some very interesting theories about them. For those of you wondering I have not totally abandoned my other stories (other the outsider one), I've just hit writers block on them. If you have any ideas for them let me know.

**Spoiler Warning- if you have not read HBP DO NOT READ. Major SPOILERS**

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione continue on their journey to find the last Horcruxes and save the wizarding world. They enjoy the wedding and Harry has to make a tough decision before they depart. Will they stick together and complete this journey in one piece? Will the Horcruxes turn out to cause more destruction then they planned? Will Harry make it through? Well read and find out.

**Harry Potter and the Quest for the missing Horcruxes**

Harry stood staring at Dumbledore tomb. Ron and Hermione were standing on either side of him. His mind was reeling; he had no idea where to go from here.

He had to find the other Horcruxes; he just didn't know where to look. He also had to figure out who R.A.B. was and get the real necklace back.  
"Harry? Are we going to go?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." he replied turning from the tomb and heading to the gates.

As they walked through the gates all three of them turned and took one last glance at Hogwarts. It had been Harry's home for six years. He was going to miss it, but he had a mission. He had to find the last four Horcruxes and then destroy Voldermort. Not because the prophecy said so, but because Voldermort had taken too much from him. He had to avenge them, everyone. He was walking through to the stadium with his head held high.

He turned and walked down the lane to Hogsmeade station. Ron and Hermione took their hint from Harry and didn't speak the whole way. There was nothing more to say.

"I will miss it." he said simply as they climbed into the Hogwarts express and found a compartment. The Weasleys were all apparating home, Harry had explained how they were going to the Dursleys and then would be back for the wedding. Ron had been reluctant to mention that after they were going to Godric's Hollow, and weren't returning to school. They explained that they had a mission, but not what it was.

It had been a few minutes before Mrs. Weasleys spoke. When she did her voice quivered and tears came to her eyes. "I- I understand,"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasleys. I- We need to do this."

"I know honey, I know." she had said taking his face in her hands. They shook so bad that Harry's teeth had clattered together.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasleys. You were like the mother I never had." He said as he had took her hand and hugged her.

"You understand too, why I and Hermione are going to?" Ron had asked, expecting a fight.

"Yes, of course I do honey. You three are always together and right now Harry needs you more then ever. You three have to go together." said had stared right into Ron's eyes with a slight smile. "I love you and am very proud of you." She hugged Ron and then Hermione. "I'll see you three at the wedding."

The three of them at given hugs all around, but didn't say farewells. The wedding was for that, if they all could.

The train ride was uneventful and pretty silent. Both Ron and Hermione tried to start up conversations, but they went nowhere. Harry sat silently staring out the window, his head was still reeling.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station, and he stepped through the barrier. The Dursleys were waiting for him on the other side. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to them.

Uncle Vernon gave Ron and Hermione very unsettling looks, before turning to Harry and asking "Who are they?"

"This is Ron and that is Hermione, my best friends. They're staying with me while at I'm at home."

"They most certainly are not! We don't need anymore of you kind. I will not let that filth in our home. NO!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Aunt Petunia grabbed his arm and tried to hush him, because people were staring.

"They are too. Now let's go!" Harry turned; as he did Uncle Vernon grabbed his arm. In a split second, he had his wand pointed at Uncle Vernon's heart. "They are staying as long as I am. Now, I've had a very bad day, no as a matter of fact make that weeks. DO NOT MESS WITH ME!" Harry's face was beat read and his hand was shaking. Ron and Hermione stood back away. They understood Harry's anger and hurt, but they also knew that if provoked this could turn very nasty.

"Harry its okay," Hermione tried.

Uncle Vernon said nothing. Maybe it was Harry's look of pure hatred and anger, his wand, or the fact that he was outnumbered three to one, but Harry didn't care. He turned and led to way out of the station with Ron and Hermione close behind. They all knew this summer wasn't going to be fun, but the Dursleys house was going to worse of all.

A/N: So what do you think so far? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish)

A/N: Here is chapter two. I am really starting to like this story. Right now I am in an awesome mood and am jamming to sugar land as I type this. Yeah for sugar!1

**Chapter 2**

As Harry predicted their stay at the Dursleys was not good, not good at all. The Dursleys generally kept their distance from Harry, Ron and Hermione. They ate without them and normally "forgot" to make them something. It was a good thing Hermione always helped her parents cook or they'd all have starved. The first day there they all agreed that it wasn't a good idea to use magic around the Dursleys, even though they were of age.

Since they weren't welcome anywhere the Dursleys were, they spent much of their time in Harry's bedroom. Sometimes they discussed what they were going to do. Sometimes the coming wedding and other miscellaneous stuff.

On their last day at the Dursleys Ron asked Harry to talk to him alone. Ron seemed nervous and a bit jumpy. Hermione was in the kitchen researching some stuff out of all her books, she wasn't afraid of the Dursleys and kept trying to engage them in conversations.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he closed the door behind him and Ron.

Ron started pacing, wringing his hands. "It's about Hermione."

"I was wondering when we going to have this conversation," Harry smirked as he sat on his bed "So what about her?"

"I think I love her." Ron was walking faster and he was wringing his hands so fast, Harry was surprised they didn't get knotted.

"Yeah, and I don't know how to tell her."

"Just say what you told me.'

"That's all? I mean I shouldn't lead up to it with something about how I've always liked her and stuff?"

"No, because honestly I think you get lost and it wouldn't come out well,"  
"Oh, okay then. When?"

"Soon, maybe before we leave."

"What are you going to do before we leave?" Hermione asked as she entered the room. Her eyes slid form Ron, whose hands were still moving, to Harry on the bed, whose face was set and serious.

"Hermione!"

"Ron! What's up?" She crossed the room and put her books in her trunk and then turned back to Ron "What were you talking about?"

"Um, I need to tell you something."

"You know what I think I'll leave now. Force my company on my loving family," Harry said, getting up and crossing to the door. He sensed he should leave them alone. He opened the door and heard, "They need to leave now! That girl can't stay! I refuse to listen to anymore of her ranting on everyone getting along and I can't take it anymore." Aunt Petunia was screeching. Harry closed the door with a snap and turned around, "Or maybe not."

"That's my fault. I tried my bridging the gab stuff but your aunt wasn't very receptive to it."

"You should know by now."

"Well, yeah, but I will succeed one day if I keep working at it."

"Same with S.P.E.W.?"

"Yes, now what did you want Ron?"

"I wanted to tell you… that I love you." Ron was stammering so bad that his teeth clicked after every word, it made him sound like he was using Morse code.

Harry was so uncomfortable; he wanted to shut himself in a closet or something. He even moved over toward the closet door, and turned the knob when Hermione spoke. Her voice had a slight shake to it, but Harry could tell that she was beaming inside. "Oh Ron, I love you too." she ran over and hugged Ron. They kissed and Harry decided it was time to hide. He entered the closet and closed the door so there was only a sliver of light. He seemed to be in there forever when Ron's voice asked, "Harry?"

"I'm fine, continue," Harry answered form his closet.

Ron came over and opened the door. He was laughing, "What are you doing?"

"Didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh Harry, don't be silly. Come on we should get some sleep if we're going to leave on time tomorrow." Hermione was laughing and went to her bed.

Harry grinned and got into his bed. Ron and Hermione gave each other good night kisses, which Harry promptly ignored. The two of them were sleeping in two cots Hermione had conjured on their first night there.

The three of them stared at the ceiling all wondering the same thing, was tomorrow going to be their last happy moments for a long time? Forever? They all hoped not.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Next Harry's emotional departure from home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The sky was a perfect blue with wonderful, fluffy white clouds and the birds songs were songs of joy and happiness. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Harry opened his eyes to the sunlight playing across the ceiling. He decided to wait a few minutes before waking Ron and Hermione. As he stared up at ceiling he thought, "Hopefully today was going to be as joyous as planned. Also, how were they going to say good-bye when it was all over? What was going to happen tomorrow?" Harry got so submerged in his thoughts that he lost track of time. By the time Harry realized that he had gotten lost in the land of dangerous and disheartening thought the sunlight had brighten the room completely. It was shining off Hedwigs cage and bouncing of the ceiling and floor making the room look like it had strobe lights.

Harry rolled out of bed and hit Ron with his pillow. He yawned and said "Get up, we're late."

"Don't wanna."

"Hermione, wake him up," Hermione had been up just as long as Harry. She turned over and started poking Ron "Come on, your mum's going to get mad."

"Not moving," Ron grunted turning on his stomach and putting his pillow over his head.

Hermione winked at Harry and started poking Ron again. Harry figured out what was coming and he dived into his trunk and started looking for socks. From somewhere above he heard Ron yell, "Leave me alone!" and then a smacking noise and Ron's voice perked up and said, "I'm up, I'm up."

Harry emerged grinning, "Well don't you have a way with words Hermione?"

"She sure does."

The three of them exchanged playful smiles and started dressing and packing. They collected their things and packed their trunks as best they could. After about an hour and a half all their things were in the corner of the room. Hedwigs cage was on top of the Harry's trunk with is Firebolt resting on the side. Pig's cage was with Ron's trunk and broomstick. Crookshanks was safely packed in his basket on top of Hermione's trunk.

"Well, are we going to say good-bye?" Hermione asked surveying their things.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Well, Harry this might," her voice faltered. "might be the last him you see them."

"And I care why?"

"I know you hated them and they never really treated you great, but they _are _you family and you should say something. One day they might look back and really appreciate it." she was speaking stronger and with more power in her voice.

"Why should I? They never cared about me?" Harry wasn't going to waist breath on them.

"I know, but be the stronger person and say something. It might mean a lot and make you feel better."

"Fine," Harry resigned, he was only doing it to shut her up. "Stay here, I'll be back."

Harry crossed the room to the door and headed downstairs. He found his aunt and uncle in the kitchen finishing breakfast. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, "Well we're leaving, Good-bye."

"Bye," Uncle Vernon grunted "Not coming back again?"  
"No, most likely not." Harry stated.

"Good, well it's been a real displeasure knowing you. Good riddance," he never took he eyes from his paper.

"Yeah figured you'd say that. Well I only came here to make Hermione be quiet." He turned to leave. Before he could reach the stairs he heard the kitchen door close and Aunt Petunia say "Harry?'

"What?" He asked turning his head but not removing his foot from the step.

"Be careful, please." her voice was meek and very unlike Aunt Petunia's

Harry turned from the step and approached her, "I will, I promise."

"I know I haven't been the greatest Aunt. I never gave you the love and care you deserved, but you never disappointed me," she put her hands on Harry's shoulders and stared him in the eye, "I know I complained about me sister a lot but I'm very proud of her and you. Whenever I look into your eyes I see her and can't help but smile."

Harry didn't know what to say. This wasn't Aunt Petunia but he liked it and it did help. "Thanks, I appreciate that." He managed as he tried hard not to cry.

"Again I'm proud of you and always will be. I love you and would like to make up for lost years, so please come back safely. I love you." her voice quacked and tears were silently streaming down her cheeks.

"I will Aunt Petunia, I will," Harry sniffed, tears leaked out of his eyes "I love you too." Harry hugged her and received a kiss on the forehead, "Be careful."

Harry turned and headed up the stairs wiping his eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling of despair. Aunt Petunia never said that to him and he would cherish that moment forever, he hoped forever would last longer then tomorrow.

He entered his room, with his eyes cast down. He didn't want to show he's been crying. With a shaking voice he said "Let's go."

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Fine, let's go."

"Okay," Harry looked at her and Ron. One look and they all understood this moment was special and didn't need to be analyzed or even talked about again.

They grabbed their things and apparated to the Burrow's kitchen. As Harry entered his view was obscured by a familiar redhead.

A/N: what do you think? Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (like I needed to tell you that)

Author note: Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever, mega writer's block and bout of laziness. Well I have about four more chapters written so here is chapter four. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she hung on to Harry's middle. "I missed you."

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said smiling "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess. I missed you so much." Ginny let go of Harry and turned to her brother and Hermione. "Ron! Hermione! Welcome back."

"Good to see you, Gin," Ron replied hugging his youngest and only sister. "Where's Mum?"

"Out back, she and Fleur are arguing over something." Ginny cringed at Flier's name. She still hated her. "Fred and George are wreaking havoc with some of their new stuff. Bill and Charlie are arguing over tuxes or something. Dad has to work for another hour and Tonks and Lupin are fighting about something." She finished and stared at the three new arrivals. Harry and Ron were frowning, they were hoping for some more happy things. Hermione had the look of wanting to help or something like that. "Well, we're going to put our stuff away and then we'll be back to help," Ron said as he levitated his trunks and head to his room.

"Oh, okay. Hermione, you can put your things in my room." Ginny said, losing some of her bounce.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed upstairs to put their stuff away, Ron in the lead. Hermione left them at the first landing and head to Ginny's room to put her stuff away. Harry and Ron continued up to Ron's room in the attic. Ron opened the door and dropped his trunk o the ground at the foot of his bed. Harry did the same to the cot he figured was for him.

They didn't say anything till Hermione came back and broke the silence. "Well, we should probably go se what we can do."

"Yeah, mum doesn't even know we're back."

The three of them headed back downstairs. For some reason none of them seemed in very good moods, they held their rain cloud of despair. They reached the landing to a heavy argument coming from the kitchen.

"Reamus, will you stop?"

"No, you haven't promised me yet!"

"I will not promise you something like that!"

"Tonks, please!"

"No!" the kitchen door opened as Tonks came out waving her hands over her violently purple hair "No!" she stated again as Lupin followed her through the door.

"Please!"

"No!' they argued till they past the steps and saw the trio

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," they chanted together.

"It's great to see you back again," Tonks said smiling. She gave them each hugs "Well, Molly needs me."

"Yes go help _her_." Lupin replied as Tonks laughed and gave him a playful kiss before turning and leaving the house.

"What were you arguing about?" Harry asked after exchanging greeting with Lupin.

"Well since you three have been at the Dursleys, as you can obviously tell me and Tonks have moved our relationship to couple status."

"Same with these two." Harry said behind him to Ron and Hermione, as he followed Lupin back into the kitchen.

"Oh, really congratulations you two."

"Thanks, same to you." said Hermione beaming, she had cheered up a bit.

"Thanks, but we're still having some problems." Lupin said as he passed out three butter beers and took seats at the Weasley's kitchen table,

"Like what?" Harry asked taking a sip of butter beer. He was very interested in what everyone else was up to since he last saw them. It helped him feel more connected,

"Well, like the fact that. I'm still a werewolf and older then her. I asked her to if the situation arose, to shoot me."

"What?" the trio chorused chocking on butter beer, they much of misheard.

"I mean if while I'm in werewolf form and I attack her for any reason to shoot me down. Save herself, because I would feel horrible if anything happened to her because of me." Lupin looked around the table. Harry and Ron were smiling but Hermione was looking very serious. "Do you think I'm being crazy?"

"No, I – no," Harry finished lamely, he for some reason found this very funny. "Sorry, but it seems like a very strange request." Harry finished trying to cover up, by giving a reason for his laughing. Ron just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He thought he'd laugh till he cried if he did.

"I don't think it's strange, I think it's rude and hurtful," Hermione said glaring at Ron who was shaking with silent laughter.

"It's not funny," She snapped.

"Well, it kind of is."  
"How?" Lupin asked, he was very confused.

"Alright, well, Lupin you're asking the woman you love to kill you and it just seems like something you joke about not make them promise to," Ron said wiping his eyes. "Sounds like a bad joke."

"I see, I guess."

"But – No! Your hurt her by asking her that." Hermione was still very serious and kept shooting nasty look at Harry and Ron.

"No, he wasn't. You saw Tonks she thought it was as absurd as we do!" Harry replied smiling. "Don't worry Lupin, you guys are perfectly fine."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Lupin replies smiling. Now that they were discussing it, it did seem very funny.

"Fine, if you're going to act like that, I'm leaving," Hermione whined getting up from her chair and leaving in a huff.

"Women," the guys chorused together.

Note: If you enjoyed review and let me know. If you hated review and I might listen. J/k Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Told you I was in a groove. Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy. No reviews yet for the last chapter so no answers. Review if you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

It was an hour before the wedding and the Weasley house was in an almighty uproar.

Mrs. Weasley was trying t make sure everyone had everything. Lupin Tonks were still arguing, about what they weren't sure. Hermione was still angry with Ron and Harry and kept avoiding them. Ron was frantic because he couldn't find his dress robes; Fred and George were loving the chaos and kept moving things around just to make it go on longer.

Harry was going between Ron and Mrs. Weasley trying to help both. Ginny was helping Fred and George. She had no desire for this wedding to succeed.

Fleur meanwhile was making nothing any easier. She complained about everything, her dress was too small, her shoes were wrong, she needed her hair done and Gabriella was getting impatient. Mrs. Weasley was ready to throw her out.

"I fond it," Ron huffed as he came out from under his bed.

"It's about time, little brother. I was going to have to tell dear Fleur that the wedding was delayed because of you." said Fred apparating next to Ron.

"Yeah, try to keep track of the gift we give," George answered appearing next to Fred.

"Done causing mayhem?" Harry asked, he had been sitting on the bed watching Ron search. He was wearing his own dress robes.

"Yeah, we figured we've done enough."

"For now."  
"What exactly did you do?" asked Ron changing into his robes. They were a bit wrinkled but didn't look very bad,

"Well we blackened the house with some Darkness Powder."

" That was funny. Everyone running into each other, and swearing."

"Yeah, I stubbed the heck out of my toe."

"Sorry."

"We also thought about letting off some fireworks but thought better of it."

"Good idea."

"We gave some Nosebleed nougat to Fleur. She freaked it was funny." George continued sitting next to Harry.

"She actually ate it?" Harry asked, he learned long ago not to trust anything from the twins.

"Well she doesn't know us well enough yet does she?"

"No, but she will."

"Unfortunaly."

They all looked at each other who laughed. This was going to be a very interesting wedding.

The ceremony was very nice in Harry's eyes. All the Weasley brothers and Ginny were in the wedding. Ginny looked very pretty in her dress robes of dark green. She gave him a very cute smile. He regretted dumping her everyday.

The wedding ceremony was pretty uneventful. Bill and Fleur recited vows and everything else that goes with a wedding. Harry was kind of bored, he looked around and just about every girl was crying. Everyone except Ginny, who Harry saw was trying not to laugh. Harry chuckled to himself. The wedding ended with a kiss between Fleur and Bill. They exited back down the aisle amongst applause. The wedding party followed then the rest of the guests. Harry caught up to Ron and Ginny. Everyone progressed to the opposite side of the house for the reception.

"So having fun yet?" Harry asked taking a seat at a table with Hermione, Ron Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Ceremony wasn't that bad, I'm just looking forewarn to some awesome food." Ron answered.

"Do you ever think of anything other than food?" Hermione asked. "I think the ceremony was lovely."

"Oh gag me. Now I have to deal with Phlegm all the time." Ginny answered, she sounded very disappointed.

"Oh it won't be that bad, she isn't living with you at least." Harry pointed out as food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Everyone dug in. The food was wonderful as always, chicken, potatoes, corn, and many types of bread. There was basic chit chat during dinner. Once everyone had eaten their fill the plates cleared and desert appeared. There were so many different pies, tarts and cakes that Harry couldn't decide what to try first. Once the desert plates had cleared, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got up to make speeches on behalf of Bill. Bill still had scars and was still slightly disfigured but no notice was drawn to that. After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's speeches, Fleur's parents made theirs. Harry slowly lost focus on them and decided to watch the others. Ginny caught his eyes and rolled her eyes, Harry responded with a head shake.

Speeches ended and the dancing began. "It's about time my legs were falling asleep. Dance with me Hermione?" Ron asked, standing and extending his hand to Hermione. She looked up, smiled and grasped Ron's hand. "Yes I will." They both got up and headed to the middle of the floor. Hermione was beaming she looked in heaven. Harry was glad they could enjoy something before everything really started. Fred and George were next to leave, they said they were off to find some cute girls to dance with. This left Harry and Ginny sitting alone. There was an n awkward silence that Harry broke after a few second. "Want to dance?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny looked up and smiled, she seemed surprised.

"Yeah, sure." she stood up and followed Harry out on to the dance floor. The song was a slow one and they got lose. Ginny had her arms around Harry's neck and she was beaming.

"I missed you." Ginny said looking up at Harry.

Harry knew where this was going. "I missed you too, but what I said at the end of last year still stands. It's too dangerous for us to be together."

Ginny's smile never faltered. " I know, and I know that no matter what I say you'll never change your opinion but I won't stop trying."

"Ginny, please don't let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Harry's tone was very final, yet Ginny had to give the last say. "I know and I won't say anything else tonight, but just know that I _will _not give up."

Harry just smiled and danced on. The reception proved to be fun. The quicker songs he danced too with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The slower ones he danced with Ginny. The reception lasted until midnight. Everyone went off to bed happy and content.

A/N: Review please and let me know what you think.


End file.
